Unsettled
by Ahmee
Summary: Following one of their romantic excursions, Tessa wakes up feeling ill. Will is beside himself with worry while Sophie asks, "Do warlocks even get sick?" Find out what happens in this exciting tale following the finale of Clockwork Princess.


The years following Mortmain's attack on the Shadowhunters have been quiet for the inhabitants of the London Institute. Charlotte Branwell accepted the position of Consul within the clave. For the first few years her duties were carried out in London as she trained her successor, William Herondale. Once satisfied with his ability to run The Institute Charlotte moved her family to Idris, returning often to revel in the life events of her former charges.

There certainly has been a lot to celebrate. Within a few short months of her Ascension, Sophie Collins married Gideon Lightwood. Gideon took over his father's seat on the council working closely with Will Herondale to develop more effective training techniques for young Shadowhunters.

While Gideon and Sophie quickly settled into wedded bliss, repairing the Lightwood name and building a family, Cecily Herondale continued her Shadowhunter education. After several years of courting under the watchful eye of her brother, Cecily married Gabriel Lightwood last spring. Like his brother, Gabriel has dedicated his life to erasing the blemish that remains upon their family name while doing everything in his power to make his wife smile on a daily basis

Despite the Clave's refusal to acknowledge a half-warlock girl as a true Shadowhunter, Will Herondale was granted permission to marry Tessa Gray after a rather persuasive argument was presented by Consul Branwell. When not training the next generation of _Nephilim_, Will spends his time whisking his wife away to tragically romantic locations.

* * *

"Darling?" Will Herondale leans against the doorway of his bedroom.

"Hmm," a muffled voice replies.

Will's smile fades as his eyes fall upon his wife, or rather a collection of blankets he assumes is his wife. Having recently returned from a trip to Ireland, Tessa has spent the last two days bedridden with a cold.

"Well that settles it, I can't very well leave you to your own devices when it seems you've lost the ability to form words." Will sweeps into the room, carefully pulling back the coverlet to reveal the unkempt curls of Tessa Gray.

Tessa lifts her head slowly, "Will stop treating me like a child, I'm tired that is all. You have already rescheduled this meeting with Gideon twice."

"And a third time will harm no one." Will retorts, fluffing a set of sagging pillows behind her.

"Will." Tessa attempts to be stern, but loses her momentum quickly as a feeling of dizziness overtakes her.

Will gently places a hand around her elbow, guiding Tessa back towards the pillows. "Do not claim that your are alright Tess, you have barely left this room since we returned—"

"I'm merely exhausted, we've been traveling since we got married. I need to rest. I need quiet."

Will sighs unconvinced, but manages a confident smirk, "Are you suggesting that I talk too much?"

Tessa blushes, "Always. Now go, Gideon is waiting."

"Fine, but I will return as quickly as possible." Will kisses the top of Tessa's head; "You cannot silence me forever, dear."

Tessa closes her eyes as Will makes his way to the door, "An hour will be more than enough"

* * *

"Sophie, you don't have to do this," Tessa says from her chair at a small table in the Institute's kitchen. "Bridget could-"

"Make you sicker with her depressing songs!" Sophie whips around, turning her back on the soup she is making to provide her friend with a steely gaze. "Can't have that."

Tessa smiles, Sophie never did warm to cook known to break into melancholy ballads at the most inopportune moments.

"Please, Soph you should be resting."

Sophie chuckles appearing in front of Tessa, ladle in hand, "Don't you worry another second about me, Gideon does enough of that for everyone." Sophie caresses her burgeoning stomach swiftly before pouring the soup into two bowls.

Tessa grins at her friend, whose love for her family is written across her face, "Well, thank you Sophie."

"You're getting the color back in your cheeks, that's a good sign!" In spite of her Ascension, the former housekeeper can't help stepping in whenever one of her former employers is in need of assistance.

It was therefore not a shock to Tessa when the woman appeared at the gates of The Institute less than an hour after Will called upon her husband. Though she managed a brief protest for appearance sake, Tessa is secretly pleased to have Sophie at her side. Sophie's cheerful demeanor is a welcome change from Will's worried glances.

Tessa puts a hand to her temple, "I'm afraid Will may have exaggerated my condition when he called on Gideon this morning."

"He said you'd been ill ever since you got home from your trip."

"Yes, well spending a week in a drafty castle with a family of ghosts is bound to leave anyone with a case of the chills.''

Sophie flushes, "D-do warlocks get the chills?" Sophie gives Tessa an embarrassed look, not wanting to offend her.

"I guess we do. I'm sure I could ask Magnus but somehow I don't think he'll be back in London for some time."

Sophie nods, "Eat."

Tessa moves the contents of bowl around with her spoon before letting the utensil fall from her hand, "I'm sorry Sophie I don't think I can stomach this right now."

"You don't like soup? You could have told me. I've learned to make muffins instead of scones for Gideon, surely I could find an alternative for soup"

"Sophie, don't be ridiculous, I love your soup. It's only, you see my appetite has vanished these last few days."

Sophie watches Tessa carefully, suddenly noticing the pink sheen spreading across her face. "Tessa, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Sophie, you may ask anything, you know that."

"All those years ago, that awful man said he wanted you to have his children"

Tessa pales instantly; it has been years since anyone has mentioned Mortmain in her presence. "Sophie is it necessary to remind me of that?"

Sophie puts her hand up in a comforting manner. "I mean no disrespect, I am only wondering, what I mean to say is, did the Silent Brothers tell you whether or not you had the abilities he claimed you did?"

Tessa begins to speak, but stops herself. After a moment she replies in a small voice, "No, they did not."

Sophie puts a hand to her mouth in excitement, "Perhaps you should speak with them Tessa."

Tessa looks up at Sophie, "You're not suggesting—"

"Will mentioned that you've been having dizzy spells. You say that you feel feverish and lack the appetite that I know you have…all symptoms I have myself have experienced before…three times before.

Tessa looks at Sophie anxiously, "It's impossible. I can't be."

Sophie chuckles, "Yes, I have thought so too and yet I continue to be pleasantly surprised."

Tessa frowns, "Sophie, Will and I never discussed children. What if you are right? What will he say?"

Sophie squeezes her hand, "He will be delighted, I just know it."

"What if he's not?"

"Nonsense, he loves you. I don't think anything would make him happier."

Tessa makes a strangled noise, pushing her chair away from the table. After a moment she stands unsteadily, unsure of what to do next.

"Come, I will call for The Brothers," Sophie takes Tessa's hand, leading her out of the kitchen.

Tessa takes a step before stopping, "Soph, not Je—I mean not—"

Sophie nods, "I will request Brother Enoch."

"Thank you."

* * *

"The child will arrive in April," The ghostly voice of Brother Enoch rings clear in Tessa's head.

Tessa sent Sophie on her way the moment The Brothers' carriage arrived, not wanting to fall apart in front of her friend when Enoch destroyed the hope that Sophie had briefly ignited within her. Regretting that decision at the moment, Tessa grips the edge of her bed as the Silent Brother's words sink in.

Regaining composure she asks the first the questions that crosses her mind, "Will it be a Shadowhunter?"

"At this time, that is unclear. Shadowhunter blood is dominant, but you are neither a mundane nor a true Shadowhunter. It is likely that he will be something the Clave has yet to see."

Tessa whimpers, fear for her child chilling her to the bone.

"Fear not Tessa Gray, your son will be protected by The Brotherhood. We are charged with the safe keeping of all Nephilim. Though The Clave may claim otherwise, The Brothers cannot deny that the blood of Raziel runs through your child's veins as it does yours."

Tears gather in Tessa's eyes as Brother Enoch places a steaming posset in her hand. "Drink this and rest. I will return in a fortnight to observe your health. You are now responsible for the well being of someone other than yourself, keep that in mind Tessa Gray."

Without another word Brother Enoch exits the room. Tessa sips the drink; its warmth instantly calming her nerves, pulling her into a wave of drowsiness.

* * *

The sound of Will's feet hitting the landing in loud strides echoes throughout the bedroom, arousing Tessa from her brief slumber.

"Tess," Will croaks as he bursts into the room, kneeling at the side of the bed, "Are you alright? I saw the Silent Brothers' carriage leaving as I pulled up."

Tessa smiles faintly, "I'm fine, Sophie insisted I call on them. There is nothing to worry about."

"Were you ill again? Where is Sophie?" Will grasps her arm protectively.

"I sent her home, she was worrying too much. It's not good for the baby."

Will sighs and after a moment continues in a strained voice, "Did you see him?"

Tessa shakes her head, "No, I requested for him not to come."

Unnerved, Will blanches, "But Why?"

"It wasn't necessary for Jem to be here," Tessa replies, a catch in her throat.

"It is always necessary," Will retorts, the words rolling off his tongue bitterly.

"Not today."

Will is confused by Tessa's response, why would she deny herself the opportunity to see their Jem? "Tess has something happened?"

At his question, Tessa crawls out from under Will's touch. She tucks her feet underneath her and leans forward so her lips are just above his ear, "T-there's going to be a baby."

Will bows his head in frustration, "Yes I know, Sophie told us ages ago, but it is not Sophie I am worried about-"

Tessa sits back on her heels, "No, not Sophie."

Will clutches the bed covers, his face instantly turning purple, "I will kill Gabriel Lightwood!" He begins to stand, his heart beating with rage, but Tessa catches at his hand, stopping Will in his tracks.

"Will" Tessa is breathless searching her husband's face for any semblance of understanding

Will looks down at her hand, which is trembling over his own; his eyes meet Tessa's. "Tess," Will's voice is husky as his knees buckle forcing him back onto the bedroom floor.

Tessa leans over him, her long brown hair cascading over his shoulder, "Will." Tessa is practically crying, unsure of how to gage his reaction. "Say something, please."

"Are you q-quite certain?" Will looks up, searching her face for any trace of jest.

"Brother Enoch confirmed it."

Will rises up, his arms reaching for Tessa.

Tessa moves back onto the bed, pulling Will along with her.

Will's elbows land quietly on either side of Tessa. "I did not think we could-" the words die on his lips at the sight of Tessa's desperate expression. "I mean, The Brother's said they could not be sure."

"I know Will, I am so so sorry." Tessa replies with a hiccup.

Will looks down at his wife, who is attempting to swallow a sob beneath him, "I don't understand, what are you apologizing for?"

"When you married me, I know children were not part of our agreement."

Will rolls onto his side, wrapping an arm securely around his wife, "Oh Tess, only because I dared not dream that it were possible. I did not want to disappoint you ever again and to hope for the impossible seemed unfair to you."

Tessa shudders beside Will, "Unfair to me? This is all I've ever wanted, I just thought, perhaps you would not feel the same."

Will eliminates the remaining space between them, resting his chin against Tess' shoulder "Not want this? A family with you, by the Angel, you are mad. "

Tessa tenses in Will's arms, "But our children will not be Shadowhunters,"

"Of course they will, unless of course one of them falls in love with a mundane. But that will be their choice and I am sure it will be some time before that happens."

In a strangled voice Tess cries, "Will you know that is not the truth. Though we may not discuss it, I have not stopped being a warlock. Our children will never be considered true Shadowhunters."

Will tightens his grasps on Tess, "I think the Inquisitor will persuade The Clave otherwise."

Though her breathing remains heavy, Tessa allows herself to lean into Will's embrace. "What if they're different like me?"

Will laughs warmly, "Then they'll be exceptionally brilliant."

Tessa sits up quickly, "Will, I'm serious."

Will's mouth quirks up into a bewildered grin, "Tess, my Tessa," he strokes her cheek, wiping away the tears that are staining her cheeks. "So am I."

Tessa grabs at his wrist, "Are-are you happy Will?"

"Happiness pales to what I am feeling." Will pulls her to him, gathering her in his arms.

They settle into bed beside one another, Will kissing every inch of Tessa's face. When he finally finishes, intertwining his hands with Tessa's, she rests her head upon his shoulder.

"It's a boy," She whispers.

"A Boy." Will is astounded.

"Our James." Tessa's voice is raw with emotion as her husband struggles for words.

Finally, with a kiss to her hand he begins to rise from the bed, "We should call on Charlotte. She will be beside herself—"

"Tomorrow." Tessa pulls Will back down to her. "Let it remain a secret between us for a few more hours, please."

"I never could deny you anything." Will kisses Tessa softly on the lips. "Tomorrow."

Once again using her husband's shoulder as a pillow, Tessa closes her eyes content with the knowledge that no matter what the future holds for she and Will, they will get through it together.


End file.
